No cemitério
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Andromeda Tonks decide visitar sua família. E, no cemitério, é assaltada por muitos sentimentos.


**Título:** No cemitério / **Personagem:** Andromeda Tonks

**Resumo:**Andromeda Tonks decide visitar sua família. E, no cemitério, é assaltada por muitos sentimentos.

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

Boa Leitura!

**S.L.**

Andromeda caminhava de passos hesitantes para o cemitério, onde estavam enterrados seu genro, Remus Lupin, sua filha, Nymphadora e seu marido Ted.

Não era a primeira vez que ia lá, mas era sempre tortuoso para uma mãe ver a campa de sua filha. Tinha deixado seu neto, Teddy, na casa do padrinho. Precisava de os visitar sozinha. Seu semblante estava sério. Sua vida tinha mudado radicalmente. Era surreal para ela pensar que a guerra já tinha terminado á um ano, mas Andromeda se lembrava de tudo como se tivesse sido ontem. Às vezes estava fazendo alguma coisa e, quando tocavam á campainha, pedia:

-Ted, vá á porta. – Mas depois se lembrava que ele não estava lá_._ Respirou fundo quando ficou á frente das campas deles. Ajeitou o vestido negro e se ajoelhou. Leu o qua estava escrito na lápide, como sempre fazia:

**REMUS LUPIN**

10 de março de 1960 - 2 de maio de 1998

**NYMPHADORA TONKS LUPIN**

13 de abril de 1973 – 2 de maio de 1998

**TED TONKS**

**24****de setembro de 1950 – 10 de abril de 1998**

" _A MORTE É SÓ A PASSAGEM PARA UM LUGAR MELHOR."_

Essa frase tinha sido escolhida pela mulher, pois ela acreditava que a morte não era o fim de uma vida, mas o princípio.

Retirou as flores murchas das campas e, com um aceno da varinha, fez aparecer rosas brancas, que sua filha amava. Começou a falar:

-Oi, meus amores, como vão? Por aqui está tudo bem. Tenho milhares de novidades para vocês. Teddy falou mamãe e papai. Fiquei tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo, triste, pois eu queria que vocês estivessem aqui comigo. Vocês ficariam tão orgulhosos dele.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o vento desmanchando seu cabelo. Para Andromeda significava que eles estavam a ouvindo. Deu um sorrisinho e continuou:

-Harry e Ginny o estão tratando como um filho. Ele todos os fins de semana vai dormir em Grimmald Place. Mas Harry está sempre dizendo que precisam de mudar de casa. Mesmo com as remodelações que ele fez. – Hesitou um pouco, pensando, mas falou:

-Devem ser as recordações de Sirius. – Abanou a cabeça, desolada. Seu primo favorito também estava morto. Ela e Narcissa eram as ultimas Blacks. Um pensamento ocorreu em sua mente e exclamou:

-Ah! Me estava esquecendo! É da velhice. Narcissa me enviou uma carta dizendo que se quer encontrar comigo para fazermos as pazes. Mas eu não sei… - Hesitou e perguntou:

-O que vocês acham?

Uma brisa suava bateu em seu rosto e a mulher pareceu ter ouvido a voz de todos:

_-Eu acho que você deve vir, para conversar com sua irmã. Vocês precisam_. – Era o que Ted teria dito.

-_Mamãe, tenha cuidado, tia Narcissa pode querer fazer algo ruim com você._ – Era o que Nymphadora teria dito.

-_É verdade. Nós não sabemos quais são suas intenções. Se quiser ir, leve alguém com você._ – Era o que Remus teria dito.

Ficou parada, pensando um pouco. Depois sorriu e disse:

-Quando chegar a casa, escreverei a Narcissa a dizer que vou. – Deu um sorrisinho e arranjou as flores. Uma borboleta passou por Andromeda, que sorriu. Baixou os braços e disse:

-O Weasleys, desde a morte de Fred, nunca mais foram os mesmos. Embora eu não conheça os filhos de Molly muito bem, tenho certeza que eles eram bons garotos. – Respirou fundo e continuou:

-Ás vezes, vou á Toca falar com ela. Ficamos nos consolando pela perda de nossos filhos. Mas é a vida…

Parou de falar ao sentir suas pernas doendo. As cruzou, se sentindo mais aliviada e seus olhos correram o cemitério. Hogwarts, depois da morte de tantos combatentes, a mando de Minerva, decidiu utilizar um terreno vazio para enterrar os mortos. Esse local estava sempre aberto e todas as pessoas podiam visitar seus familiares já falecidos. Embora Ted não tenha morrido na batalha, ele foi uma das vítimas de você-sabe-quem e por isso estava lá. Aquele gesto podia significar muitas coisas: para que as pessoas não se esquecessem da crueldade que foi realizada nesse tempo contra nascidos trouxas e mestiços; que os mais novos soubessem do que tinha acontecido em Hogwarts e também dos familiares que, sempre que quisessem, pudessem visitar seus mortos. Se apercebeu que estava chorando e limpou as lágrimas. Sempre fora ensinava de que uma Black não chorava e, mesmo tendo se separado de sua família, havia hábitos que nunca se perdiam.

-Eu vos amo. – Declarou. – Mesmo estando longe de mim, eu sinto que vocês estão sempre comigo. É uma sensação muito esquisita…

Começou a ouvir o relógio de Hogwarts e contou em surdina: Um…dois…três…quatro…cinco…seis…

Seus olhos se arregalaram e exclamou:

-Já são seis horas!? Como o tempo passa sempre que estou aqui! – Sorriu para as lápides e disse:

-Tenho de ir. Mas não se preocupem. Semana que vem, eu volto. Prometo.

Se levantou e caminhou para fora do cemitério, mais aliviada. Era uma sensação relaxante estar com eles. Deu uma ultima olhada no cemitério. Um casal de jovens estudantes estava á frente de uma campa, abraçados. Fechou os olhos, sentindo pena daqueles que tinham perdido sua família. Era difícil estar sozinha no mundo. Mas Andromeda sabia que, um dia, iria ter com eles e esperava, ansiosa, para os encontrar.

Fechou os olhos e aparatou para buscar Teddy, se sentindo muito melhor.

**FIM**

**Nota da autora: **Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Se gostaram, comentem, favoritem…eu agradeço. Bom, estive pesquisando, mas, exceptuando a data de nascimento de Remus, a de Ted e Nymphadora não está definida. Então, eu inventei. Bjs :D


End file.
